


Pornographic Anchor

by Idoknow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idoknow/pseuds/Idoknow
Relationships: Peter Parker bottom, Tony Stark top, Tony Stark&Peter Parker - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Pornographic Anchor

新来的小协警把咖啡放到托尼桌上的时候不小心溅到了最上面一张的档案纸上，十分钟前他取了空杯子去倒咖啡的时候就是这一页在最上面。他的上司可不是尸位素餐混饭吃的，是一位十分有侦查天赋的警察，工作起来像是机器一样不知疲倦，他才来几天，就在这一场打击网络淫秽色情主播的事情上见识过了。

可是现在他的上司像是消极怠工了一样慢条斯理地抿着咖啡，其他人都忙的团团转。这批犯人今天才就案，他们需要审讯，录笔录，准备下一步的移交事项。小青年一步三回头，可是经验丰富成熟老道的警官的心思，可不是他能猜到的。

托尼摆在最上层的那一张档案可不是典型的犯罪分子，而是个十五岁还没成年叫彼得帕克的小男孩。托尼甚至十分下流的想，他只是不知道那个色情交易网站，要不然他也会成为小男孩的受众之一的。

托尼非常迫切地想要了解一些男孩的具体情况，是不是有什么生活困难，要不然正在读书的年纪，光鲜亮丽的，谁都不愿做这样的事情。所以他特意安排了由自己来审问这个令人心疼的孩子。这下子他彻底站在道德的制高点上了，难耐得等候着进审讯室的消息。

常年的提审工作甚至治好了托尼的幽闭恐惧症，进去还是一张平平无奇的铁桌，两把椅子，细短的铁链从桌上发迹然后用小口径的圆环把一对苍白细瘦的手腕圈住。

年幼的男孩吓得浑身发抖，他穿的很正经，牛仔裤和卫衣，虽然有些陈旧，但是非常简洁。托尼的皮鞋敲击在水泥地板上，像是一下一下践踏着男孩的泪腺，大颗大颗的眼泪顺着那颗婴儿肥的脸颊滴落下来。

托尼拉开凳子坐在男孩面前，铁面无私刚正不阿，浓密的眉毛紧蹙着，摘掉警帽规矩地把它放在右手边，双手交叉撑住下巴，十分同情又十分可惜地叹了口气。

男孩的双手被束在桌上，他甚至不能擦一擦自己的眼泪，鼻涕眼泪可怜兮兮地糊了一脸。

“别哭了，孩子。”托尼从口袋里取出一张手帕，站起来探过身去端住男孩的下巴，细致又温柔的给男孩擦净了脸蛋，“别哭了，没事的。想喝点水么？”男孩哽咽着摇了摇头，“想去厕所吗？”

“不，不用，警官先生。”彼得十分难堪地挣开了托尼抓着自己下巴的手，努力地告诉自己要坚强，要勇于承担后果，这位警官虽然严肃但是并没有不近人情，他会为自己主持公道的。

“那好吧。”托尼坐了下来，可是他的老二却站着。男孩的泪液透过棉布沾在自己的指尖上，他装做咳嗽用舌尖扫过，好像尝到了那腥甜的咸鲜；男孩哭泣着的拒绝，他哽咽的敬称，天哪，他在镜头前，揉捏自己的乳头，被自己的手指或者是玩具艹哭的时候，是不是也是这样喊着“不”。

“既然你没什么需要的，彼得，”托尼念到自己的名字的时候彼得颤抖了一下，“我有些事情要问你。”

“好，好的，警官。”彼得的手指缠在一起，铁链发出细微的搅动的声音。

“你什么时候开始做这个的。”托尼并没有把行业名称说出来，怎么大量这个孩子，那污秽的带有轻蔑和恶意调侃意味的名词都和他格格不入。可是大人都喜欢这种强烈的反差感不是吗，他现在就可耻地越来越硬了呢。

“两个月前，大概。”彼得不敢正视警官的眼睛，他感觉他的目光是那么刺眼，像是不留一丝情面的审视，把他身上的肮脏和下贱都看得清清楚楚。

“为什么要做这个。”托尼尽可能地让自己的提问短小精悍，这样不仅更有威慑力，而且不会暴露自己声线已经开始不正常地发紧了的事实。

“我，我需要钱……”彼得发觉警官又要追问下去，连忙摆出一副坦白的态度，他想自己说出来还能不会那样丢脸，“请听我说下去，我的婶婶，是我唯一的亲人，她需要钱治病。我的叔叔几年前去世了，我没有办法，打工根本不够，我只能去做这个……对不起，我不知道我还能做什么……请不要……”

“我了解了。”和托尼想的没什么出入，他几乎猜到了全部。一般这个时候，正常的问题是，“你的父母呢？”“你婶婶身体怎么样了？”“你还上学吗”，但是为了让事情按照他一开始设想的不正常的方向发展，托尼还是非常突兀地问了，“你都做什么？”托尼看彼得怔住了没有反应，“我说，你录那些东西的时候，都做什么？”

“我……”

“说出来，这是必要的部分。”托尼感觉自己完全已经蠢蠢欲动了，男孩恳求的耻辱的目光对他来说十分受用，“你都做过了，有什么不好意思说的。”

彼得面对男人恶意的羞辱，深吸了一口气十分镇定地回答了，“我就是，自慰……然后用一些玩具，来让自己……高潮……”

“穿什么？穿着一身？还是光着？”托尼靠到椅背上，用完全露骨的眼神看着窘迫的男孩。

“什，什么？”彼得才感觉到对方的来者不善，简直忘了自己是被拷住的犯人，想要义正严辞地训斥这个男人，“您是一位警官，您，您不能这样！”

“帕克先生，你还知道我是一位警官，那你更应该诚实地回答我的问题。”托尼并不感到气恼，男孩这样的反应才有趣，他站起来慢吞吞地走到彼得的身边，裤裆撑起的弧度看上去既雄伟又坚硬。

彼得浑身僵硬地坐在凳子上，他知道自己无处可逃，桌子钉在地板上，锁链焊在桌子上，他的手腕被扣在锁链里。只要男人抱起自己的腰脱掉自己的裤子，他就真的能够得逞了。

“不，警官，请您冷静一下，”男人的性器隔着裤子蹭在他的侧脸上，彼得努力地转过头用后脑勺来面对它，但是被男人用力地扯住了头发，“求您了，不要这样……”

“怎么了？小主播，没见过男人的这个东西？”托尼挺着腰在软软的脸蛋上戳刺，即使隔着工作时笔挺的厚质西裤托尼也能感觉到男孩的气息是多么的温暖湿润。

彼得死死地咬着牙闭着眼，他的脸颊被挤压到变形，一种屈辱的恶心感涌上喉管，但是没多久就被磕在小腹上的桌沿给顶了回去。

“不，不，求您了，求您停下，警官！”彼得手脚并用费力地挣扎着，可是他能做的只是让铁链哗哗作响一阵，或是让男人的身体插进他不断踢腾的双腿之间。

“我喜欢你这样叫我，彼得。”托尼从背后压下来亲吻男孩的耳尖和后颈，他甚至能唱到奶液的香甜，“你可真奶。”

“HELP！拜托了，谁能救救我！“彼得绝望地吼叫着，他的内裤连带着牛仔裤已经被男人踩到了脚下，皮带和拉链接连被打开的声音让他牙根都在发抖，“不——”

托尼完全是一口气、一整根全部都插了进去，刺激地他半天才缓过劲来，用力耸动的腰肢也恢复了理智的支配不再像野兽那样凶狠。

“操，”托尼扇了一巴掌男孩形状完美的屁股，那对臀肉很窄很小，但是与此同时也很饱满，他的阴茎无论是颜色还是形态上都和小男孩小巧白皙的屁股格格不入，看得托尼更眼红，一把把男孩抱上了桌子，扶着两团劲道的小屁股更加投入地肏。

彼得被男人硕大的器物给搞得心理上和生理上都吃不消。他从来没把那么大的东西塞进屁股里过，他觉得自己已经裂掉了。整个身子都被抬到桌子上，他的屁股只能抬得更高来缩短自己身体的长度，即使手上的长度有限锁链已经把他的手固定在了脚腕两侧。他完全是蜷缩着只有洞口是打开的，被男人肏硬了的小家伙正一跳一跳地蹭着他的胸膛。

“啊，嗯……不，好重……”

“你叫的真好听，宝贝。”托尼知道小男孩浅浅的敏感点一直都在他的照顾范围内，他足够粗也足够长，喂饱一个整天用假玩具插自己的小孩简直轻松，“你在镜头前面，也这样叫吗？那些玩具，有我肏地舒服吗？”

彼得淫乱地摇着脑袋，不知道在回答哪个问题。

“你都叫那些看你表演的人什么？爸爸们么？”托尼掀起男孩的卫衣，顺着光洁的后背抚摸到柔软的胸肉上，那两颗软绵绵的小乳头，被他扯地又硬又烫，“叫给我听听，乖孩子。”

“不……呜，我不会……”彼得完全哭了出来，他好想射，前面涨的发痛。

“我真想吸一吸你的小奶头，他们摸上去非常可爱。”后入式总有缺陷，但是托尼干得又深又重，男孩扭动的细腰和耸动的屁股十分的养眼，他也没什么怨言，“别害羞，说给我听听。哦看看你彼得，你扭着腰把什么东西往桌子上蹭呢。这不对，那些给你钱的男人们，不会要求你用后面射出来吗？”

“求您了，别再说了…啊…我，不行……”彼得红艳的脸色托尼居高临下地只能看到侧脸的一部分，但是那也很动人，翕动的嘴角像是红色的细细的柳叶尖，“我想射……求您……警官，帮、帮帮我……”

“警官不好用了，孩子。我想听点别的。”托尼突然埋在彼得体内停了下来，惹得男孩绞紧双腿高声吟叫着，肉洞蠕动着想要让那根巨大的东西重新摩擦自己疯狂的神经。

“daddy……求您了、求您了，动一动，daddy——”彼得扬起脖颈期待着男人能照顾一下自己的前面，但是他却不断的更加高频率地刺激着后面，终于，彼得感觉自己的下腹像是快要被快感撑爆了的时候，他在完全无意识中猛烈地高潮了。

托尼十分享受地埋在男孩身体里任由他高潮的穴肉按摩着自己，忍住射精的强烈本能让他的后背都浸湿了衣衫，男孩完全瘫软在自己身下色之后他又肆意蹂躏了一会，才爽快地射进了男孩的身体，并且因为看到浓浊的精液从男孩失禁的穴洞里滴落的场景，半硬着把自己塞了回去。时间耽误的够多了，他还得回去给彼得写一份漂亮的脱罪报告，然后开着警车把小男孩送回家。

小协警刚刚上任又有精力又有热情，转身就答应下了早退的同事帮他看一会监控。但是三楼的倒数第二个审讯室的屏幕是黑屏，他要不要去看一看呢。

TBC？

这个问号是认真的我真的不知道会不会写续集


End file.
